Cita y media
by Shuneii
Summary: El Santuario, hogar de los caballeros dorados; de entre todos los más poderosos. Cada templo tiene un guardián quienes no conocen "una vida normal". O eso sucedía con uno de nuestros guardianes hasta el momento en que se dio cuenta de que es posible enamorarse. Sin embargo, ¿quién dice que el amor es fácil? Kanon x Mu x Saga


El sol recién sale por detrás de las montañas y comienza a tocar con su calor los sagrados templos. Todos los caballeros dorados se encuentran durmiendo. O al menos la mayoría de ellos. Luego de que Athena librara las almas de sus queridos santos y les concediera una semana de vacaciones no tendrían fe que quejarse. Todos menos el querido carnero dorado. Ni Athena podría salvarlo de la causa de sus desvelos. El pequeño y muy emocionado Kiki, quien rebosa de alegría tras recuperar a su amado maestro se encarga de hacerle su nueva vida un tanto -muy- complicada.

-¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu! He salido desde temprano para regar sus flores y traerle las más lindas- Sonríe extendiendo sus pequeños brazos entregándole a su maestro un ramo de pequeñas flores blancas cortadas con todo y raíz.

-¡Kiki! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres al templo si estas sucio!? Debiste limpiarte al menos un setenta por ciento de toda la suciedad que cargas encima...- El lemuriano esta que hecha chispas. Ver a su pequeño pupilo con lodo hasta en las orejas no es, para nada, su espectáculo preferido.- Aparte Kiki... Explicame ¿por qué coño cortaste mis flores de manzanilla?- Con la yema de sus dedos acaricia su sien. Ese niño en verdad era dificil de tratar.

-¡Maestro! ¿Qué es eso del setenta por ciento? ¿Es alguna clase de multiplicación? El señor Camus me ayudó a repasarlas.- Coloca sus brazos tras su cabeza. Para luego acariciar su barbilla.- ¿A qué se refiere con "coño"? El señor Shura lo dice mucho cuando esta enojado. Y una vez pasando por el templo de Escorpio escuché al señor Milo hablando con Aioria de eso. Dijo que era lo mismo que la v...

-¡Cállate Kiki! Ve a tu habitación...- Y tal como el día anterior, el anterior al anterior y el anterior a ese; Mu hace un intento fallido de padre rudo e imponente. Bueno, no sé le puede castigar a un niño que inocentemente hace travesuras con tal de sacar una sonrisa al pelimorado. Como cuando cortó en pedazos la manguera con que Afrodita riega sus rosas, para crear el juguete de la trampa para dedos chino del que Dohko le habló; o cuando trajo libros de la biblioteca de Acuario y luego Camus vino con una apariencia no muy linda... La librera "aparentemente" iba a caer sobre Kiki, corrió a rescatarlo pero a ultimo segundo él se teletransportó y todo le cayó al acuariano.

Quien hubiera pensado que luego de morir junto a sus compañeros, tendría una vida así; aunque hay algo que sigue inquietándolo desde hace mucho. A pesar de lo que los demás santos creen, Mu no es alguien que se exprese fácilmente. Mucho menos si de sus sentimientos se tratase. Cuando vio a quienes fueron sus compañeros resucitados formar parte del ejército de Hades, se sorprendió. No, no solo eso, sintió decepción. Y ese sentimiento fue mucho más fuerte hacia esa "persona especial". Quien lo vio crecer y que, cuando su maestro estaba en asuntos patriarcales se encargaba de él. Tiempo después, dio su vida junto a él; fundiéndose con el resto de sus compañeros en un solo ataque. Desde ese dia, no le ha vuelto a ver.

-¿Dónde estarás?- Dice en un susurro mientras limpia el suelo que previamente ensució su pupilo.

-¿Por quién te precupas tanto, Mu?- Esa voz lo saca de sus memorias, hace rato que no escuchaba eso que, para él, era una melodía. Voltea para encontrarse con el portador de tal majestuosidad.

-Sa-Saga...- Su rostro se torna carmesí al ver al mayor recostado en el marzo de la puerta. Su espalda pegada al muro y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus piernas cruzadas se separan de la estructura vertical por unos diez centímetros, y un mechón de cabello azulado caía sobre el bronceado rostro. Su seriedad no ha cambiado.- No te había visto desde hace un tiempo...- Su mirada se desvía para seguir con su labor.

-Asuntos personales con Kanon.- Sería imprudente si alguien llegase a enterarse de lo que Saga ve en ese momento pero se podría decir que el carnerito es un verdadero pastelillo. Tales pensamientos hacen que Saga se sonroje, que indebido de su parte; verle el trasero a quien lo considera su hermano.

-¿Kanon es tu hermano gemelo, verdad? No tengo el gusto de conocerlo. Cuando llegué al santuario oía de él pero nunca lo ví.- Es cierto, Kanon solía ser algo distanciado puesto que su rencor por no ser elegido santo de Géminis lo cegó, y con los constantes viajes de Mu a Jamir... Era casi imposible que se conocieran.-...- El silencio llevaba ya un rato, decide dejar su labor para ofrecerle una taza de té a Saga, o algo para romper el hielo. Sinceramente, sentía incómodo.- Saga... ¿Te sientes bien? Estas completamente rojo.- Si tan solo lo supiera... Si tan solo pudiera imaginar que el griego tiene sentimientos para con él.-Dejame ir por un termómetro...- Articula al mismo tiempo que trata de ponerse de pie y así ayudar a su amigo. El piso aun húmedo no fue de mucha ayuda. Su pie derecho resbala y la gravedad causa que caiga de cara contra el lodo que aun no había sido limpiado. Todo su cuerpo totalmente manchado. Ahora era él quien necesita la ayuda.

-Jajajaja...- Que gentil de parte de Saga reírse en la cara sucia de Mu.- Ojalá y solo sea lodo... Ya sabes, las gallinas de Aldebaran andan sueltas por allí...- No puede evitarlo, hasta es estómago le duele de tanto reír.- Ufff... ¡Ya! Vamos a tu habitación Mu, tienes que cambiarte.

Y así con algo de ayuda de Saga, Mu logra llegar a su habitación. La cama al centro, una alfombra para realizar yoga, el armario, cientos de dibujos del pequeño Kiki pegados a lo largo del muro y una ventana desde la cual se puede ver al susodicho jugando en el patio trasero del templo... Al parcer no obedeció la orden de su maestro de quedarse en su habitación.

Tan distraído estaba Saga viendo por la ventana que ni siquiera se percató de que Mu ya se estaba desvistiendo. Nuevamente le es inevitable fijarse en el lemuriano. Su torso al desnudo hace que su nariz se enrojezca casi al punto de un derrame nasal.

-¿Saga, te sientes bien? Creo que la fiebre regresó.- Con eso dicho se acerca más al peliazul.

-N... O... N-No... ¡No te acerques Mu!- Se siente atrapado, su cuerpo le juega sucio al intentar abrir la puerta. Es como si la manecilla se le resbalase, y sus piernas fuesen gelatina.

Athena escuchó su suplica, aunque no como se lo esperaba.

Una bola entra por la ventana, rompiendo uno de los vidrios en pedaxitos pequeñitos; y dando justo en la cabeza de Mu, dejándolo inconsciente.

*Momentos antes en el patio trasero de Aries*

-¡Al maestro Mu le encantará el circuito de minigolf que construí! Que suerte que el señor Milo tuviera todos esos juguetitos con un agujero en el centro... Mi maestro me castigaría si hiciera agujeros en el patio. ¡Justo del tamaño de las pelotas! Aunque tuvieran un hilo... No es nada que una tijera solucione. Me pregunto, ¿Para qué usará el señor Milo todo esto? Y también... ¿Que era esa cosa larga y suave que vibraba? Creo que se lo preguntaré después a mi maestro.

Así es como Kiki decide probar su mini circuito, y a la vez se da cuenta que... Su puntería es pésima.

*Habitación principal del templo de Aries*

Se encuentra un casi consciente Mu en la cama y un muy preocupado Saga a su lado.

-¡Mu, despierta!- Cachetada número 1427... 1428... 29... 30.

-¡Ya deja de pegarme, idiota!- Métodos drásticos, mismos resultados. Mu logra despertar, no solo con dolor de cabeza, también de mejillas.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo, ambos en la cama. Sus miradas se devoran sin que ellos siquuera lo imaginen. Mu decide ponerle atención a su instinto. Centímetro a centímetro. Sus labios comienzan a acercarse. Seria un mal momento para una interrupción...

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose vuelve a resonar en la muy silenciosa habitación.

-¡No, en mi cabeza no!- En un acto involuntario se abalanza sobre su compañero en busca de refugio. Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo cuando éste acaricia su espalda desnuda.

-¿En qué estábamos?- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? Ni él mismo lo sabe.

Sus labios se buscan, para luego encontrarse. Primero son besos fugaces que con. el pasar de los segundos se vuelven en unos muy apasionados. Sin saberlo, o sin querer aceptarlo; se necesitaban. Muy en el fondo, quizá no tanto, ambos estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Con los besos, las caricias llegaron. Saga masajea los rosados pezones de Mu, quien no lo piensa dos veces para soltar gemidos. Ambos sentados, uno frente al otro, acariciándose sin cesar en la cama del lemuriano. ¿Cómo habrán llegado a ese punto?

Las níveas manos del menor se escabullen bajo la playera del de piel bronceada quien en un arrebato bestial y con movimientos rápidos se coloca sobre el menor. Es pues, un espectáculo para él. Desde esa posición puede ver todas las reacciones de Mu. Su rostro sonrojado, gotas de sudor que ruedan sobre su muy caliente piel... En un dos por tres, se deshace de su camisa la cual queda tendida en el piso junto con el pantalón y ropa interior de Mu, que para su sorpresa ni se fijó cuando se lo quitó. Sus manos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Una acariciaba con delicadeza los pequeños botones del lemuriano mientras, la otra se dedicaba a masturbarlo con movimientos rápidos. Sus bocas no fueron la excepción, ambas lenguas entraban y salían, rozaban y lamían. Saga con más practica que Mu. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor informarle antes a Saga que ese fue su primer beso y por lo tanto seguía siendo virgen... Por el momento se limitaba a rogar porque fuera gentil.

Un, dos, tres... Los dedos de Saga preparan la entrada. Nuevamente sus movimientos colocan a Mu en una nueva posición. El pecho contra el colchón, las manos agarran la almohada, su cadera hacia arriba. Una excelente vista para Saga.

Dos griegos dedos invaden la boca de Mu quien los lame sin parar. Al separarse un fino hilo de saliva los une. Con los mismos dedos humedecidos por Mu lo penetra. La estreches no tiene comparación. Segundo a segundo la entrada dilata. Hora de bajar el pantalón y sacar a la luz del sol otra cosa... No podía expresarlo en palabras, nunca antes se había sentido así con alguien. Ese deseo de poseerlo. Se hizo realidad.

Su erección entra en el menor quien no pudo contener un gemido de dolor. ¡Lo tenia dentro! ¿Ahora qué? Su interior se siente caliente. su vientre dolía... Pero ya no, fue solo un momento. Su interior se comprime dándole entender a Saga que ya esta listo. Da inicio el vaivén, sostiene a Mu por las caderas.

-N.. Nya...- Trataba de contenerse por el bien de su pupilo que, según él esta en la habitación de al lado.

-Di mi nombre...- Nuevamente esa voz, un poco más ronca. Verdaderamente le excitaba.

-Sa... Saga... Ah...- El sudor comenzó a aparecer, resbalaba por ambos cuerpos.

Uno, dos, uno, dos. Sale, empuja, sale, empuja. Ya se estaba acostumbrando. Fue una sorpresa cuando la mano de Saga comenzó a masturbarle nuevamente. La mirada se le nublaba, sentía que el momento llegaría.

Así fue. El clímax los alcanzó a ambos fundiéndolos nuevamente, esta vez en un orgasmo. Saga dentro y Mu sobre la sábana. El calor en su vientre se expandió por todo el cuerpo. ¡Qué sensación! Un ultimo beso selló la indirecta confesión de amor.

-Mu... Yo t- No era suficiente, quería una declaración directa.- te...

-¡Maestro Mu!- ¿Acaso Athena los odia tanto?

Como por arte de magia, al momento en que el pequeño entró todo parecía "normal".

-Mis pelotas de golf entraron por la ventana, ¿las ha visto?

-N-no...

-Maestro, ¿derramó leche sobre la cama?

-...-

-¿Por qué su ropa está tirada? EH... Esta ropa no es suya...

-Kiki... En este momento no me siento bien. Vete por favor.

-Ok. Solo saco mi pelotita. Creo que la otra estaba por la sala, ojalá la encuentre.

-¡Vete!

-¡Ya va! ¡Ya va! Usted es más gruñón que el abuelo Shion.- Y junto con una de sus pelotas sale corriendo.

-Mocoso de m...- Saga sale de debajo de la cama. No es un lindo lugar.

-¡Más respeto con tu hijo!- Salió de repente.

-¿¡Mi qué!?

-Nada...- Debería de pensar dos veces lo que dice- Antes de que Kiki interrumpiera me decías algo.- Una sonrisa de ilusión se dibuja sen su rostro.

-Decía que... Bueno, es que... ¡Ah si! Lo que te golpeó fue una bola china. Ya sabes esos juguetes sexuales que usan las mujeres... ¡No es que yo los use! Solo digo... ¡Espero que te mejores!- Con eso sale corriendo de la habitación. No salio tal cual esperaba puesto que la atmósfera perfecta se había roto.

En ese momento no había nada más que pensar. Se sentía usado y luego abandonado de esa manera. Creía que ese acto había sido importante para ambos pero quizá lo fue solo para el pelimorado. Suspira y suspira, repasando las palabras de Saga. Parecía un experto hablando de juguetes sexuales y de mujeres. Ni pensar que fue uno de tantos, hombres y mujeres con los que Saga se había acostado. Mucho menos pensar que para el fue más que sexo. Fue "un acto de amor"

Lo que no sabia era que Saga nunca antes había poseído a alguien como lo hizo con él. En su vida pasada cuando su "otro yo" gobernaba el santuario, tuvo sexo con dos o tres doncellas. Sin embargo el "verdadero Saga" siempre se guardó para esa "persona especial".

-Olvide mi camisa... Por cierto Mu. ¿Quisieras acompañarme a la inauguración de un nuevo bar en Rodorio?- Su voz cambió, suena quebrada y su mirada evita la de Mu.

-Claro...

-Vuelvo en un momento, quisiera charlar contigo. Por cierto la salida sera a las siete. Te quiero listo.

Con eso nuevamente un ya calmado Saga sale del templo, con rumbo a la Sala del patriarca. Su deber es informarle al Patriarca que se quedara con Kanon en el templo de Géminis, algo ya pactado por ambos hermanos. Dejando atrás el pasado y construyendo un nuevo presente.

La audiencia con el patriarca tardó y Saga no logro llegar a charlar con Mu. Ahora tendría que declararsele en la "cita". Pero la tarde aun era joven para otros.

-¡Volviste!- El lemuriano slata de alegría al ver al gemelo cruzar por la puerta principal del templo.- Siéntate y charlemos.

Su ahora invitado decide acompañarle al salón.

-Tienes una casa muy linda, y eres muy amable. No esperaba una bienvenida así.- Verdaderamente se encontraba desconcertado, nunca antes había visto a aquel joven de cabellos lilas. Pero él era muy gentil. Tenia que admitir que era muy apuesto también.

-Sobre la salida. Iremos a un bar ¿no? Nunca antes e ido a uno, ¿qué atuendk debería llevar?

-¿Salida...?

-Lo olvidaste... - sus hermoso ojos ruedan en un acto de "qué descuidado".

-¡No, claro que no!- Sin saber que ocurría lo único qir quería, en ese momento, era saber más sobre aquel que sin conocerlo se ha portado tan bien con él. ¿Será el comienzo de un romance?- Mira, puedes llevar algo no muy formal... Algo azul realzaría el bello color de tu piel.- No fue pasado por alto que la actitud del gemelo había cambiado, al menos eso piensa Mu. Esa actitud le queda mejor. Podría decirse que se siente más seguro al charlar con el "nuevo Saga", ese que le dice algo tan sincero viéndolo a los ojos.

-Azul esta bien para mi. Gracias.- Sonríe tiernamente. Claro, que se siente más seguro, sin embargo no siente esa punzada en su corazón. Eso que sintió antes cuando lo vio recostado en la puerta del templo. ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que retirarme, te veré luego.- Hace una reverencia tomando entre sus manos la delicada mano de Mu y deposita un cálido beso en ella.

Queda solo nuevamente, con una gran confusión. ¿Que pasaba con Saga? El color de su cabello cambio pero más importante... La actitud. Si le gustaba que Saga fuese serio... Pero verlo tan amoroso, era extraño. Quizá le gustase la nueva faceta de Saga.

La hora llegó, ya estaba listo. Una camisa azul claro y pantalones negros. No era muy formal pero tampoco era casual. La puerta de su habitación suena. Es Saga. Vestido de etiqueta y un gran ramo de rosas.

-Gracias por las rosas. Te... Te ves muy bien- Escinde su sonrojado rostro tras las rosas.

-Tu también... - su mirada se desvía. Otra vez el viejo Saga.

-Aunque me dijiste que no fuera formal, decidí ponerme algo neutro. Creo que cambiaste parecer.

-¿Yo dije eso?

-Lo olvidaste... Otra vez...

-Ehhhh. ¿Nos vamos?

La noche estrellada era preciosa. Toda la gente en Rodorio hablaba del nuevo bar. No les costó mucho entrar. El lugar era excepcional, un ambiente fresco y muy elegante. Algo nuevo. Nunca hubiese esperado eso. Parecía más un restaurante de cinco estrellas que un bar.

-Esta es nuestra mesa. Esperame mientras voy por alguien que nos atienda.

Los ojos de Mu viajaban por todo el lugar. Adornos de bambú estaban en el muro, buena iluminación, un escenario al frente y una joven cantando. Desde el otro lado puede observar a su acompañante quien lo saluda. Éste trae un clavel en la mano y un atuendo muy casual. ¿A qué hora se cambió?

No de balde esos dos eran gemelos. Kanon se dirige hacia una de las tantas personas que atienden. Piensa que es mejor ordenar y luego estar todo el tiempo con el guapo joven.

-Disculpe...- Ambos jóvenes hablan al mismo tiempo.

-Saga.

-Kanon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pregunto lo mismo...

-Tengo una cita con una persona genial, y ¿tú?

-¡Yo también! Felicidades... Te deseo lo mejor.

-Y yo a ti hermano. Sabes, a pesar que no le conozco tanto, creo que me gusta. Y mucho.

-Me enorgullezco de ti. ¡Al fin! El amor es algo bello. Por esa persona yo, seria capaz de todo- ¿Realmente capaz de todo?

-Digo lo mismo.

-Ven conmigo te presentare, él esta ansioso de conocerte.

Ambos hermanos se dirigen a la mesa donde un distraído Mu los espera. Y si... Dejaron a la señorita que los atendería babeando por los a puestos gemelos.

-Mu, él es Kanon.

Lo siguiente seria algo muy enredado. Kanon golpea a Saga y Saga de vuelta a Kanon... Mu simplemente no sabe que sucede. ¿Estaria soñando? ¡Dos sagas! Digo... Kanon y Saga, peleando por él. Ahora no solo reñía una cita, si no dos... ¿una cita y media?

Y la velada solo estaba comenzando.

-¿¡Qué!? Deben de estar bromeado conmigo... ¡Exijo ver las camaras, ya sé que es un reality show! ¡Athena, por qué me odias tanto! Un momento... ¡Dejé a Kiki solo!


End file.
